


Ritual Room

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Papa Emeritus IV has finally come back from tour to give you some well deserved attention- until he's needed elsewhere. Don't worry, your Papa has your needs well covered.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Ritual Room

You shuddered as you felt the cold metal chains of the thurible cut against your wrists. Copia was always most eager to have you so exposed in open areas, he was quite the exhibitionist as he gained confidence from his new title. A small mental sigh of relief went through you as you praised Satan you weren’t in the great hall or black mass amphitheater- small victories in persuading the man to use the lesser ritual room. Copia could see your mind wandering and pinched the flesh of your thigh, the action causing you to jump.

“Ah, ah, bellissima, you don’t want to break that,” he gestured towards the thurible chain that was keeping your hands weighted down off the head of the ritual slab, your arms already a little sore from fighting against its swing. Your face screwed up into a pout as your new Papa began to spread your legs, his eyes foggy in a dazed hunger when he was afforded an unobstructed view.

You lifted a foot to caress your Papa, the lack of touch was killing you. Copia grabbed your calve and placed a long, soft kiss onto the meaty flesh and sighed.

“Mia Amore, I thought we had an agreement you would wait for your orders?” Your mind lulled in memory, a contract he had proposed this time stating you will do exactly as instructed and nothing else. A chill ran over your skin, you had signed the document near feverishly. You let your leg fall limp as he replaced it onto the ritual slab, “Good thing your Papa came prepared.”

His voice made your eyes roll back in euphoria, you sure hoped to fuck he would indeed ‘come’.

“Now, mia dolce, to figure out how best to keep you… accepting.” His hands trailed down your leg to your ankle, you could see the gears grinding in his head. Reaching within his papal robes, Copia pulled out both his old red and black fascia from his cardinal attire, having decided on what to do, he set to work tying you up.

You found your new position far more embarrassing than if you two had been caught fucking in any of the larger rooms you convinced him against. Your legs were now caught in an open frog tie, heel to ass with your bonds tying up to just below your knee on each leg, your mobility completely stolen from you. The weight of the thurible long gone as your eyes bulged at Copia, his hand more easily swinging one of your legs to the side. He gave a pleased nod at his handwork and looked back towards your face, his eyes obviously drinking in the sight of your exposed panic.

“Beloved,” Copia sighed, his eyes dancing around your visage, a hand had been risen to caress your face. You nuzzled into his touch, his tenderness now a definite sign of the lack of compassion he would give you. A chill ran down your spine at this understanding, a smile creeping over your face as your eyes drooped lazily. Your Papa began to lean over you, his lips slightly apart with his gaze never leaving yours.

Copia’s breath was light and hot against your flesh, he was so close, you mentally begged for him to finally touch you. So,  _ so _ fucking close. You moaned softly when a chaste kiss was placed onto your lips before Copia roughly grabbed your neck. His grip was strong, but without any threat to your airway, only a warning of what could happen if he so pleased. You arched your back as you pressed into his touch, warmth pooling in your stomach as anticipation tingled in your mind.

The heavy doors to the ritual room slammed open, “Papa Emeritus IV!” A voice rang out, shock and embarrassment erupted across your face as you attempted to maneuver out of sight. Of all of the times he would’ve been called upon, it had to be right  _ now _ . You weren't sure if your face was hot from shame or from anger, you hoped your sibling only needed a brief word. “Ah, so sorry to intrude, Papa, Sister Imperator had asked me to summon you, she said you had scheduled for a ritual review and approval-” The sibling finally saw your form behind Copia’s robes, a blush spreading across their cheeks, “I’m so sorry to interrupt! But Sister said you were late to the meeting and asked me to fetch you immediately…” Their voice trailed off, you could feel your muscles fall in disappointment. 

“Forgive me, bellissima,” Copia turned to face you, his hand moving your chin to catch your gaze, “Duty calls, I’m afraid.” 

You were miffed, that much was plain to see, you’d hardly had any time alone since his promotion and hadn’t had sex prior due to the tour. A pout graced your features as you made your way to sitting up only for a hand to push your shoulder back against the ritual slab.

“Ah, ah, ah, little mouse, we aren’t done here. I’ve a matter to attend to, and you? You will stay put, you are  _ not _ to move a muscle until I return.” His voice was stern, his mismatched eyes daring you to disobey. 

Your jaw clenched shut as you looked up at Copia, a smile marring your face as you couldn’t quite mask your frustration. The soreness strained your arms as your legs remained open to the heavens. The sibling that had come bearing Imperator’s orders was turned away for your comfort, but it was clear they wouldn’t leave unless it was with Papa. You angrily looked away from Copia, going against his orders would either end with a lovely, passionate punishment, or another month of no sex. “Papa- Ah!” He’d caught you off guard by dipping two gloved fingers into your swollen heat, carefully thrusting them in and out with a gentle curl. Your neglected body was crying at the contact, lips trembling, cheeks brightly flushed, your eyes frantically found his and your mouth dropped open- all words gone from your mind.

“What was that, mia dolce? Were you going to talk back to me?” He added a third finger, the stretch causing a sting to roll over your body deliciously, your back now arching as you try to match his pace. You tried to hold your low, whining moan inside, the glint in his eyes only pissed you off-- or at least until his thumb began circling your clit. “Now, sweet lamb, I will be back, what are you going to do until then?”

“Not move-,” you shuddered as you felt the coil in your stomach tightening, Copia noticed and brought his movements to a hold, “Not move.”

“Not move a  _ muscle _ ,” He swiftly retracted his hand and came down with a smack to your begging cunt, the wind knocked out of you as you let out a moaning scream. “Would you care for some  _ assistance _ while I’m away?”

“Yes, Papa,” you flushed, his hand had traveled up your torso to softly caress your cheek.

“I’m sure the ghouls can already smell you,” Copia’s finger came to trace your lips, “Your aroma is  più celestiale.”

Copia searched your eyes for reassurance, he seemed more than content with your answer and made his way to leave. Your sibling scrambled closely behind Papa before casting you one last look, you couldn’t tell if it was admiration or an apology with the conflict from their expression. 

Cool air ghosted across your body, your arms were ridiculously sore from holding the incense burner up, your legs trembling from your chilled slick and ache of being stretched. You let your eyes close, your breath the only sound that bounced off the room’s walls. Your mind began to wander in the silence, your body still focusing on the touch Copia had left between your legs. You groaned lustfully, pressing your legs together for friction, a slight cramp stabbing into your thigh as the cassock belts dug into your flesh- the pain was worth it. Your breathing became more rapid, your chest rising and falling as panting moans fell from your trembling lips. You could see him in your mind’s eye, moving to press kisses against your skin, to glide his hands along your sides teasingly. The ache in your arms somehow seemed to magnify your experience, you could feel your build up coming to a round. Your eyes squeezed tighter, your lip caught between your teeth as you forced your mind to see Copia, to picture what he would do to you. His face between your legs. His body climbing up above your own. The weight of his love. The power of his thrusts. You were so fucking close. His lips on your--

A set of hands caught your legs and spread you apart. A mouth enveloped one of your nipples, the tongue swirling eagerly, teeth grazing your breast. Your eyes shot open at the sensation, you couldn’t see the head resting on your chest, but the ghoul between your legs sent shivers up your spine.

“My, my, my, Sister, I thought Papa said not to move a muscle?” Swiss said as he dipped his head to nuzzle against your inner thigh. His tongue dashed out to lick a wet stripe down to your heat, the sensation coercing a shaky moan from you. You began to raise your arms out of instinct, you needed to push that delivish mouth onto your throbbing cunt. Your actions were quickly halted by the ghoul that had been mouthing hungrily at your breast.

A tutting sound came from Swiss as your eyes locked on to Dew’s furious eyes, his hold on your arm keeping you pinned back against the slab, “The rat would be pissed if you broke his trinket,” he deeply inhaled, “You’re such a filthy slut, you fucking reek. We could smell you from a corridor away.”

Your face twisted up in offense, what a shit way to say they were here to fuck. Dew let out a harsh laugh at your expression, his hand that held your arms back came around to roughly grab your chin and make you look at him. His eyes taunted you, his teeth shining sharply from beneath the cut out of his mask in what you could only imagine was a smirk. He dove down to sloppily lick the side of your face, the action making you cringe in a tangled mix of lust and disgust. You hadn’t realized your hips were arching upwards until Swiss’s hands locked you back into place.

“Gorgeous,” Swiss sighed, a blush forming across your face as you could only imagine where his eyes were. Dew turned back to see what Swiss was on about just to wind up shrugging before moving his free hand down your body only for a harsh  _ smack  _ to stop his advances. The fire ghoul snarled as he pushed past Swiss’s hand so he could shove two fingers into your cunt. You had always heard about the lead guitarist having magical fingers, but you never expected  _ this _ . His thumb on your clit, two fingers dipping in and out of you has a silkily rapid pace curling and tugging at you while his pinky went a tad lower. You jumped, wriggling away from that wandering finger- Dew didn’t seem to notice, but Swiss was fast on pinching his pinky between two claws.

“What the _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?” Dew hissed at the larger ghoul. Swiss ignored his question only to bring Dew’s hand from between your legs and up to his mouth to suck your dripping need off his fingers. Swiss gracefully brought his free hand up to catch the bottom edge of Dew’s mask and tug him close. A growl left Swiss’s lips just before his teeth caught on Dew’s bottom lip, the smaller of the two having the rumbling in his chest cut off by the other’s actions. A deep moan escaping his mouth as blood began dripping down his chin and on to his uniform. Swiss made to deepen the kiss, his split tongue diving into Dew’s mouth.

You’re nearly forgotten until Dew lessens his grip on your jaw and shoves his fingers into your mouth, his middle and pointer fingers toying around your swirling tongue. You desperately wish your hands were free so you could fucking touch either of the ghouls in front of you, all you can manage is whiney moans and lightly grind against the empty air. Swiss glances at you briefly before climbing onto the ritual slab without breaking the kiss, his actions near predatory. The ghoul slowly presses his clothed erection against your exposed cunt, the pleasure that immediately courses through your body forces an unexpected orgasm out of you. You scream a moan around Dew’s fingers as Swiss presses against you in time with the waves rolling throughout your body, your tongue growing lazy in its dance with the fire ghoul’s fingers as your body limply relaxes back onto the slab. Your legs are shaking as you let your eyes rest, your breathing falling back from its frantic pace. Cracking open an eye, you see the ghouls had pulled apart, blood covering both their faces as a string of spit barely holds them together. Their eyes are focused on you, the air of the room feels heavier, their eyes near mirrors of lust, mouths slightly parted. 

Your body tenses, your instincts on edge, the color of their irises hidden by how largely their pupils had dilated. You squirm anxiously, eyes darting between the two of them, your jaw trembling as Dew’s hand drops from The multi ghoul’s hold, Swiss drops his hold on Dew’s mask to bring it along the length of your leg. The sound of them growling in unison chills your soul. Your jaw trembles as you hold back your fear, ready to bite down on the fire ghoul’s fingers if need be. Their hands rise above your body as fists, you freeze in anticipation and worry. They’re not going to eat you, are they?

“3, 2, 1, shoot!” The two ghouls shout at the same time, Dew’s hand remaining in a fist with Swiss’s laying flatly in the air.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Dew bellows as he pinches your tongue between his claws. He tries to move towards your face only to have Swiss clap a hand on the back of his neck and pull him close once more. Swiss’s tongue snakes out and licks an exaggerated line from the bottom of the fire ghoul’s mask up to the tip of his horn. Dew’s mask twitches as he bares his teeth at the multi ghoul, his hand that had been in your mouth coming out with a  _ pop _ before he slams it on the ritual slab, his other coming around to shove Swiss’s face back, “Make room, pretty boy.”

Swiss leans back with the pressure against his head, his knees continuing to rest snuggly against your ass, he’s not bothered in the slightest by Dew’s pissy antics. Swiss brings his hands to rub up and down the top of your thighs, his claws tugging gently at each wrap the belts wind around your legs. Dew lands just under the stop of your ribcage, his legs straddling you, his hands roughly bringing your breasts up above his thighs, a pinch to each nipple when he is pleased with their placement. You whimper at the sting his claws leave, your skin sensitive from your orgasm, the weight on your stomach igniting a craving in you you hadn't expected. The sound of his buckle clinking undone sends a spike to your heart, your mouth watering in curiosity. He seemed to be struggling with his belt with a growl falling from his lips, his eyes feverish when they caught your own staring. You drop your eyes as not to aggravate him further, but couldn’t contain the gasp held in your lungs when you noticed his cock pressing against his pants.

Swiss reaches a hand around to assist Dew only for the smaller of the two to snarl and smack at his hands as he thrust forward to defy the other's intentions. Your jaw clenches shut as you press back against Swiss, he likely hadn’t intended for the contact, but made sure to indulge you with a hand grabbing hold of your hip and powerfully grinding back against you, the ghoul eliciting a moan. Music to your fucking ears.

The ghoul sat on your chest huffs at your disregard for him, he grabs at your hair and yanks your head forward, “Spit.” You shudder at the order and begin to gather spit in your mouth immediately, your eyes lined with his. Just as you're about to do as you were told, you bring your eyes to see where you’re meant to wet him, a choke halting your efforts as you stare at his throbbing cock. “Fucking slut, I said  _ spit. _ ” His free hand toys with his cock, his thumb passing his precum around the head. You’d always expected the ghoul to be small, you were wrong. Unholy word were you  _ wrong _ .

Licking your lips, you gather what you hope is enough saliva for him and feel pleasure spike through your body when you glance up into his watchful eyes and spit just as you were told to. A shudder wracks through him leaving you panting in anticipation. Dew’s hand moves to coat his cock, slowly stretching the entire length, his eyes hungrily taking in your dumbstruck face, your eyes not once leaving his cock. His hand leaves himself to go back into your mouth, “That’s not enough, you fucking idiot.” You bite softly on his fingers at his words, the action causing him to grind on top of you, “Bet you wish I was fucking you right now, don’t you? Wish my cock was stretching your tight little pussy. Cardi definitely picked a filthy fucking whore this time.” 

Swiss smacked the back of Dew’s head at the improper title, his own legs lowering from his height on his knees to his thighs under your tied legs, the press of his muscles surrounding either side of your hips, his feet tucked under him. The closeness of his pelvis was made apparent when he had reached forward. Swiss brought his hands back down to massage your thighs, soothing circles relaxing the stiffness, tension rolling off your sore legs, the view in front of you had distracted you from how long you’d likely been bound in the position. Dew felt your body growing lax, your attention having drifted from him was enough to piss him off once more. He bounced up onto his knees and smacked his cock on your face, the hand in your hair tugging harshly again. As soon as your mouth fell open from surprise and pain, he pushed the tip in, his precum salty on your tongue. You never expected the fiery asshole to moan so beautifully, the sound making your stomach swirl with need. Your mind fogged over and all you could think about was making him sing some more. 

Before you could taste Dew more, his cock left your mouth, his body pulled back by Swiss’s hand around his neck, “At least be a proper sore loser; you don’t get to stick your dick in ‘em.” His voice a stern hiss behind Dew. Your eyes are drawn to Dew’s cock twitching at Swiss’s grip, another moan squeezing through the tightness of his throat. Swiss is quick to retract his hand- a final stamp of the loser’s punishment.

Dew makes a tsking sound before grabbing his cock again, his body stiff with anger and lust, his brows furrowing casting a shadow behind his mask. He bites his lip harshly reopening the tears from Swiss’s teeth before spitting on his now dry cock; a splattering of bloody spit coats your breasts just as his hand rockets off at an incredibly brutal pace. You gasp as his body rocks your’s, your tits bouncing enticing him, you can see his teeth digging back into his lip again- blood dripping down his chin. Dew arches his back and grinds down against you, obviously not getting enough stimulation, he shoves his free hand down his pants under his cock and begins aggressively working his balls. The feeling of his knuckles rubbing against your waist brings your hips to search for contact of any kind. 

A gasp escapes your lips as you feel Swiss pressing into you slowly, one hand holding onto a hip firmly, the other guiding his cock into your excessively wet cunt. You’re finally able to catch your breath when he fills you to the hilt, a bumpy moan leaving you as Dew’s movements fuck you onto Swiss. Not stopping his pleasure, Dew rips his hand out of his pants and wraps it around your throat, a growling moan threatens you for having disregarded him  _ again _ . His hand tightens around your airway until you’re left gasping with silent moans, your tongue lolling out of your open mouth. A sharp buck from Swiss has you coughing an explicit scream out of your chest, the feeling so delicious, your neglected cunt was left begging for more. An attempted roll of your hips was caught by Swiss’s hand, his hand pausing you mid-rise only to dip your hip more deeply. The feel of his cock hitting so deeply in you with a single roll had your eyes rolling to the back of your head, any sound you would’ve made was withheld by Dew’s presence on your neck. His hand-  _ fuck, his hand _ \- had taken to squeezing your throat in time with his palm tightening around the tip of his cock. Your mind was a bubbling fire, your eyes unable to focus with every single touch being heatedly pressed into your skin.

As Dew’s body began to rock you more harshly, Swiss sat still letting your tight cunt grasp desperately along his length, small moans leaving his mouth every time you clenched for more stimulation. With your cheeks flushed from lack of air and just a mind-numbing plead from your body for release, you pathetically tried to lift your hips hoping to all heaven that Swiss would direct your body again. A whining whimper managed to pass your lips when you shimmied just barely for his attention. The ghoul took notice and gently placed his hands on your hips, soft little pets tickling your skin before he fully lifted your ass from the slab, his cock pulling out near completely before he tilted your hips and rammed back in, his fingers maneuvering your with a horrid mixture of quick and deep swivels that dipped your body to his pleasure. His thumbs dug into the soft skin between your thighs and pelvis, the added pressure causing you to tighten around the cock buried in your dripping need.

The motion of Swiss’s thrusts into your abused cunt jolts your body forward, his hands dragging you back on to him completely, the sensitive flesh of your heated core pressing mercilessly against his pelvis. Your breathing rasped out as much as it could through Dew’s hold on your throat, the fire ghoul weighing you down began to match his pace with Swiss’s deeper rhythm. The two moving in sync only managed to give the ghoul fucking you better depth. Each time, Swiss would tilt your hips to press harshly against that spot in you that sent you to the heavens, one hand snaking up to rub soft circles to your clit. Your body begged for that release, the tangled pain and pleasure swimming within you kept your muscles tense and shaking, your stomach lost under the weight of Dew felt like it would snap from the coil twisting in you.

The clinking of the thurible bumping against the bottom side of the slab floated into your mind, you couldn’t give a goddamn fuck what happened to it, you hardly gave a fuck over what would happen to  _ you.  _ Swiss’s hands came to pull you against him by your thighs, his fingers kneading into the sore muscles and tilting your body at the perfect angle. The fire ghoul’s hands left your throat to grope your breast, his claws lightly sinking into your flesh as he brings a thumb to toy with your sensitive nipple. A moan leaves your sore throat as you clamp down on Swiss’s cock, his pace moving faster and more pointedly with his fingers coming to circle your clit, “They’re cumming, Dew,” his voice was thick with lust and panting as he felt your orgasm hit, his thrusts only slightly stuttering as he held back his own release. 

Dew’s moans filled your mind as they grew more breathy and needy, “Fuck, open your fucking mouth!” Your jaw dropped on command, your tongue lolling out and back arching you as much as you could. You had never heard a groan so deep and as blissed out as Dew’s when he came. His cum was hot as it coated your chest and shot into your mouth, the ghoul still riding the waves of his orgasm and your body’s movements, his fingers tweaking your nipple roughly as a shiver rocked throughout him. Dew leaned back to catch his breath, a sigh sounding softer than you’d expect from the feral man. The taste of his cum in your mouth caused you to roll it over your tongue, you felt it everywhere it landed, he really had to make a mess of you, didn’t he? A smile crept onto Dew’s face as he looked at you covered in his jizz, his eyes lighting up when he saw your jaw move as you tasted him. The ghoul bent down to capture your lips in a heated kiss, his tongue dipping between your lips with ease, his lip still bloodied from earlier wet your chin as you heard him laugh into your mouth. Cocky bastard. Seeing the opportunity, you pushed the cum gathered on your tongue into his mouth, the action causing confusion to cross his features and pull back from the kiss. 

Swiss laughs at the smaller ghoul’s reaction, he can barely assume what would cause Dew to retract like a snake bit him, but the smug grin he sees on your face is clue enough that it was earned. Dew’s eyes slit shut in irritation as he bends backwards to face Swiss before spitting on his mask- a spattering of blood, cum, and spit give new color to the silver features as Dew’s laugh sounds throughout the empty room. “Better hurry up before Papa gets back, don’t want to get in trouble for spoiling his toy,” Dew smirked as he hopped off the ritual slab, his legs flying over your head gracefully before he lands on his feet. 

Swiss sighs as Dew walks off, his eyes locking onto your face as he moves his body above yours, slowly pulling out of your tight cunt before thrusting back in, “Whatdya say, think you can handle another round?” The teasing joy lacing his words dripped softly from his lips as he leaned into your ear, effortlessly careful not to get Dew’s mess on his shirt. You felt so exhausted from the previous orgasms Swiss surprised you with, it was hard to think you could go on at this point. Swiss saw your thoughts dance around your eyes, a chuckle echoing from him before he received your answer- he wasn’t finished with you just yet. “Ya know, it was nice of Papa to tie you up like this, I bet he even knew he’d be called away,” His voice was nonchalant as he moved your legs up between the two of you, “I  _ bet _ Papa even set up something so he could watch this all later. Do you think he’d jerk off hearing you whining like a bitch for us?”

Moaning was the only way you could verbalize your thoughts at this point, but picturing Copia so undone after going through a ridiculous amount of trouble to hear your moans was intoxicating. Swiss kept pace with his mindful thrusts, he could see you fantasizing on his words, feeling you squeeze tighter around him whenever your bodies met flesh to flesh, “You want to make your Papa happy, don’t you? Then sing for him. Sing for  _ me _ .” He pulled his full length from you, his tip barely kissing your entrance in a blatant tease. An incomprehensible huff at your begging emptiness was all you could manage as your hips rose to find his. Swiss sat back on his haunches, his cock coming to rest between your folds and make your clit ache at its warmth. The ghoul ran his claws down your sides, the sensation flared electricity across your skin as you felt the sting of scratches forming on your skin, “I said  _ sing _ !” 

Swiss’s claws dug into your hip as a scream had you throwing your head back and hips frantically grinding against the underside of his cock, your clit barely gliding against the thick vein beneath him for your own pleasure. Your hip felt raw and wet, the heat radiating from your skin did all to toy with the cold air of the room. Swiss’s grip held tightly only allowing your movement within his chosen range, his breathing ragged as his own moans filled the base of the room in a soft symphony with your panting moans. Your throat felt so fucking dry and raw, your exhausted body only running on pure adrenaline, you felt tears begin to prick your eyes just before your vision clouded over, the pain from your overused cunt coursed through your body like venom biting into your blood. You could feel your slick coating your thighs and dripping down your ass to the slab beneath you- Swiss’s pants were undoubtedly covered in it.

A gasp left your mouth, but you could hardly even feel its existence. Your back arched off the ritual slab as you felt a prodding into your ass, a longing moan filled your chest as you felt the pressure ease into you so slowly, a burning stretch only adding to the tears in your eyes as your hips pushed faster towards your aching end. His fucking tail. Your mind erupted with endorphins as the realization hit, his tail sinking further into your tight hole helped to lessen the ache of your empty cunt. You could hardly vocalize past whimpering moans and throaty groans, your sobs echoing off the walls of the lesser ritual room between choked gasps, you couldn’t feel anything. You could feel everything. The second Swiss wiggled his tail, you saw stars. His tail began following an opposite rhythm to your rapid thrusts against the ghoul’s cock, diving into you with a swirling drag that left your face flushed so brilliantly; the thought that you might actually pass out from cumming this final time blinked past your eyes in the most fleeting of thoughts- you couldn’t fucking care less.

Your mouth was moving- you knew that much- but lord below save you if you had any clue what you were saying.

“You think you’re going to cum? Are you cumming for me or your Papa?” Swiss’s voice was deep and gravelly, his lust and need for his own release rang out in his tone. Your lack of response made the ghoul growl, “Use your words or you won’t get what you want, kitten. Who. Are. You. Cumming. For?” His tail’s thrusts into you emphasized each word, a strangled cry broke from your chest as you screamed your answer.

A frustrated cry flew past your lips as you tried to answer, you could hardly feel your own existence at this point, all you felt was  _ him _ and what he was doing to you. The tip of his tail curling inside you made your stomach flutter, the heat of his velvety cock warming your oversensitive clit kept the tears falling from your eyes. Your voice felt so brutalized and small at this point, you weren’t even sure if the ghoul would be able to hear you, weren’t even sure that your body would let you speak with how tense and begging it had become. Could you really even cum at this point or had you happened to say so in a confused state to bring this pleasurable torture to an end. You felt that peak in your stomach tickle throughout your sore body, your cunt clenching so desperately onto nothing, a trembling “y-you,” fell from your lips as all of the air was punched from your lungs with your orgasm.

A stuttering moan sounded from Swiss, his cock leaving your clit caused rage to trickle down your spine until you felt him fill you once again with bruising thrusts that would likely take your walking away for the next few days. His tail took an opposing pace to his cock, the feeling of one filling you completely after the other would recede left a lump in your throat, your orgasm kept you breathless while Swiss used your squeezing body for his own pleasure. Your hearing was muffled all aside from the sound of blood rushing through your ears, your body shook with a soft tingling feeling that curled your toes while your heart hammered at a pace you couldn’t even think to keep up with. Swiss’s touch seared your skin with need, his body coming to lean back over you as his thrusts became more erratic and grinding against your hips, one hand moving up to grab the meat of your biceps, his hands massaging your aching arms while his other took control of your hip for the exact fuck he wanted. Was he talking? You couldn’t tell anymore. His eyes were looking into yours, his gaze was predatory and commanding, but there was a needy and begging shine to his eyes.

“Don’t fucking stop cumming until I do.” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at his words, you felt yourself clench down harder onto him, your hips rocking back against his with the help of his hand, his cock hitting into you so perfectly you felt like you  _ wouldn’t _ be able to stop cumming unless he told you to. You pathetically nodded your head, lips quivering with whimpers at how outright thoroughly fucked your body was. The ghoul seemed more than undone by your response as he became more frantic in reaching his end, you could barely see his chin trembling just before Swiss pushed himself off you and pulled out of you, his hand fast to catch his own cock and work him from his ecstasy. His groans were mixed with your own as you felt his cum coat your stomach and chest to intermingle with Dew’s own blood, spit, and cum. “I can’t just fill you up, now can I? No, that’s Papa’s job, isn’t it, kitten? Fuck, look at how needy you are for our cum,” He placed a harsh slap to the side of your thigh, “You can’t even stop shaking, can you, princess?”

Moaning at the stinging of your thigh, you pushed your hips back against the ghoul, you felt so utterly wrecked, but fuck if you wouldn’t love his touch again. It felt as if feeling him was the only thing you could fucking do at this point. Swiss grabbed your hips again and pushed you up the slab away from him slightly, a chuckle leaving him at your weak attempts of protest. Your body was buzzing as you let your head thump back against the ritual slab, you felt ready to sleep for the next three days. Your breath was hard enough to catch, you couldn’t imagine moving a muscle by yourself now. Your eyes fell shut as you felt your body finally relax, you could hear Swiss sigh contentedly as he stretched backwards. You heard him fix the zipper on his pants and were waiting to hear his footsteps receding out the door only to feel his lips press a soft kiss to your nose.

“Papa really did choose such a ‘filthy fucking whore’ this time, huh, kitten? Such a good girl letting me fuck you stupid- let me know how the tapes come out, will ya?” The ghoul said as he hopped off the ritual slab, one last kiss being pressed to each knee before leaving. You counted his footsteps as he walked away- or you at least tried to. It felt like he was walking in circles, you couldn’t have been  _ that _ far from the entrance. 

  
Two fingers glided through the mess covering your skin, a slow trail pressing from just below your navel to your collarbones before lifting up, “Ah, bellissima, my ghouls have left a most admirable masterpiece this time, no?” Copia’s voice caused your eyes to flash open in panic, “I do love seeing you covered like this.” As you opened your mouth to say something-  _ anything _ \- Copia shoved his two cum covered gloved fingers into your mouth, “Now, where were we,  _ kitten _ ?” 


End file.
